


WWE on Facebook 5

by CannibalHolocaust



Series: WWE on Facebook [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalHolocaust/pseuds/CannibalHolocaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mae Young knows how to party! Will we ever find out why everyone hates Stacy? Jeff is not to be trusted with Tuna Casserole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWE on Facebook 5

**Mickie James** Can I ship…Lady gaga with Marilyn Manson?

**Marilyn Manson** Can I ship myself with Lady Gaga?

**Lady Gaga >Marilyn Manson** And here was I... Thinking we were already a thing...

**Marilyn Manson > Lady Gaga** Yes. But I meant walking down the isle...

**Lady Gaga > Marilyn Manson** Would you like to borrow my meat dress?

**Marilyn Manson > Lady Gaga** Yes…Yes I would.

**Edge** :DDDDDDDDD

**Jeff Hardy > Edge** Man….That’s just too many chins.

**Edge > Jeff Hardy** But that’s how many chins I actually have…

I have all the chins….

all of them. 

**Christian > Edge** Hey man, wanna grab some boobs before heading to the game?

**Edge > Christian** You know it.

**Christian > Edge** Ahhh Autocorrect I meant food… Though boobs would be nice too…

**Edge > Christian** …I’m down with that.

**Christian > Edge Alright**, so at 7:30? I’ll bring the boobs.

**Paul London** Just dropped pizza down the size of the couch

**Brian Kendrick > Paul London** noooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Vincent McMahon** I’m surrounded by idiots.

**Shawn Michaels > Vincent McMahon** NO YOU’RE A SANDWICH!  :O!

**Vincent McMahon > Shawn Michaels** ….case in point

**Shawn Michaels > Vincent McMahon** YOU'RE A POINT IN CASE Vince McMoron!

**Triple H > Shawn Michaels **ehehehh, McMoron.

**Christian > Batista** Yo, Animal. You up for joining Edge and I to see Detroit Red Wings vs Toronto Maple Leafs on Saturdaaaaaay?

**Batista > Christian **Why.

**Christian > Batista** Beeecaaaaauuussseee, we are nice people and want to bring our awesome friend Batista along.

**Batista > Christian **Bullshit.

**Christian > Batista **Oh mannn, don’t be that way. When have we ever lied to you?

**Batistia > Christian** …..

**Christian > Batista** …Touche…

**Sable** Homilophilia – Becoming aroused by Hearing or giving sermons.

**Melina > Sable** Seriously?

**Shane McMahon > Sable** Hallelujah! Testify!!!!

**Sable > Shane McMahon***jizz*

**Christian > Edge** Dude.. I couldn’t get the boobs… Do we have a backup plan?

**Shawn Michaels** and 7 others have become fans of  "Vince McMoron" Click here to also become a fan.

**Facebook > Vincent MchMahon** we are sorry to inform you that your request for the removal of page "Vince McMoron" has been declined due to lack of evidence. Sorry for any inconvenience.

**Randy Orton** I was going to say a gay joke buttfuck it

**John Cena > Randy Orton** Cum on dude, that’s not funny

**Hunter Helmsley > John Cena** I’m ok with gay jokes, just no vagina jokes, period!

**Stephanie McMahon > Hunter Helmsley** Allright bro, vagina jokes are bloody disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself.

**Lita > Stephanie McMahon** I know right? You’ve got to be clitting me.

**Shawn Michaels > Lita** I cunt help but agree with you.

**Jim Ross** I know I’m supposed to be on holidays but I miss work so I’m narrating myself making a sandwich. 

**Stacy Keibler > Kelly Kelly** WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO RUN THROUGH TACO BELL'S SPRINKLERS AT 4AM?!

**Kelly Kelly > Stacy Keibler**  Well...I tried, but Chyna shoved my phone into her cleavage and I am yet to meet anyone brave enough to risk a broken hand by reaching into that abbys of pure muscle. P.S: This adds more standing to the argument that Batista does in-fact own a set of tits.  

**Jeff Hardy** I'm gonna  be doing some tripping... In the general direction of balls.

**Torrie Wilson** has invited you to event " **Housewarming Party"**

**Torrie Wilson** has changed event " **Housewarming Party"** description - "Nobody tell Stacy. K Thanks"

**Jeff Hardy** Every morning I walk past a cat that looks half dead and is probably about 20 years old and every morning I yell “WHY THE FUCK AREN’T YOU DEAD YET!?” Because honestly, it really should be dead.

**Lita > Jeff** That’s really mean Jeff.

**Jeff Hardy > Lita** Amy… you haven’t seen this cat. It looks like it has been run over by a tractor on more than one occasion.

**Zack Ryder** Killer party at **Torrie** 's last night! Hashtag: AWESOME!

**Brie Bella > Torrie Wilson** WOW! Great party Torrie!

**The Rock** has added 3 new photos to album ** Mae Young keg stand**

**Steve Austin** has added 5 new photos to album ** The Bae**

**Kurt Angle > Steve Austin **Your album is literally 5 photos of you lovingly gazing at a keg of beer...

**Steve Austin > Kurt Angle** Yes?

**Kelly Kelly** has uploaded a new **video** "#BODY SHOTS w Torrie"

**Stacy Keibler > Trish Stratus** So I herd there was a party  at Torrie's new place...

**Trish Stratus** Yeah, I blacked out and woke up naked in the backyard with Smirnoff caps on my nipples.

**Stacy Keibler > Trish Stratus** why wasn’t I invited!? D:

**Trish Stratus > Stacy Keibler **I ‘unno, guess it was a small thing.

**Stacy Keibler > Trish Stratus** DUDE! MAE YOUNG WAS INVITED!

**Trish Stratus > Stacy Keibler **Pshyeah The Rock brought her, that woman knows how to party!

**Stacy Keibler > Trish Stratus** DUDE! SHE'S 90! AND GETS TO GO MORE PLACES THAN ME ...WHY DOES NOBODY INVITE ME TO ANYTHING!?

**Lita > Stacy Keibler** Because Stacy. No one likes you.

**Stacy Keibler > Lita**  But..but..I like me!

**Lita > Stacy Keibler**………

**Jeff Hardy** It’s summer. The Fans are on high and I’m holding a Tuna Casserole….. Why yes, it is the opportune time to paint the ceiling, thank you for noticing.

**Matt Hardy > Jeff Hardy**…Don’t you dare Jeff… DON’T YOU DARE!

**Jeff Hardy > Matt Hardy** ;D

**Matt Hardy > Jeff Hardy** JEFF!

**Matt Hardy > Jeff Hardy **JEFF?

**Matt Hardy > Jeff Hardy **SHIT! I’ll be over in a sec… I swear, if you… god you will be in so much fucking trouble.

**Jeff Hardy > Matt Hardy** ….Too Late :D

**Lita** Show in Sweden!! 2 WEEKS SOOOO KEEEEEEN!

**Trish Stratus > Lita** Oh dooooood. We’re going to IKEA right?

**Lita > Trish Stratus** What? Are you stupid? OF COURSE WE ARE GOING TO IKEA!!

**Stacy Keibler > Trish Stratus** Can I come?

**Trish Stratus > Stacy Keibler** No Stacy. We hate you.

 


End file.
